


Been there, done that

by Lipush



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipush/pseuds/Lipush
Summary: Macarena's heart-rate increased momentarily, then almost came to a halt once Soledad's voice was heard from behind, asking a question that nearly caused the blonde's knees to collapse beneath her.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. What is going on here?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I'm not even sure what came over me when I decided to post this story. I did it mostly for fun, and probably because this idea just won't give me a rest. So, tell me what you think and if I should continue.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language, so occasional errors are to be predicted.

The second block of Cruz-Del-Sur was still in commotion over what had taken place that afternoon. Excited and hushed whispers could be heard from every corner once realization came about that the "Fist of Fury" girls, who were Anabel's lackeys until that day, were suddenly recognized as serving a new Matriarch. They all knew that there's a new queen-bee in jail. Small, thin, and blonde, whose eyes no longer conveyed fear but evoked it in others. No one would dare stand her in the way from now on. That's what it looked like at least, starting from this point on.

Fabio emerged from behind the iron gates, accompanied by a still-handcuffed Zulema. Her makeup was smeared and she wobbled a little, but, other than that, she looked fine. The field trip probably did her good.

That same moment, Saray made her way back from the yard, probably looking for her comrade. Her yellow uniform was still stained with blood and her eyes glistened with barely contained fury, yet, overall, she was pleased with the results of that day's battle. What happened today should have happened long ago. Anabel was overthrown and was forced down her knees, finally in the position she should have been kept in since day one.

The other inmates moved a little away from Saray as she walked through the main hall, staring at her and whispering among themselves. When Zulema finally passed through the gate, handcuffed-free, she noticed Saray's general appearance and raised one dark eyebrow in questioning.

"What the hell have you done to yourself, Gitana?" she asked with a hoarse voice and the same even tone she used whenever she was in a scolding mood. "Who were you fighting with, and why wasn't I invited?"

Saray clicked her tongue in annoyance, pulling out a cigarette. Zulema dug in her pocket for a lighter, handed it to Saray, and tilted her head towards the round tables.

"There was no fighting involved," Saray growled, adding a soft, "Unfortunately," that didn't go past Zulema. They sat in front of each other, Saray lit her cigarette and took a long exhale. "Anabel and her fucking cards. They took her out of isolation today. Much earlier than expected."

" _Joder_ ," Zulema mumbled. "End… what?"

Saray's palms clenched into fists as she took another deep breath. "And Curly is now at the clinic. Sandoval is putting her ankles back together," the gypsy bit her lower lip so hard she started to feel the familiar tingle of blood in her mouth. It still tore at her insides to be reminded of Curly's tortured face when she crawled down onto the concrete begging for help.

"So, this is where all the blood is from?" Zulema inquired rhetorically, "Knowing you, there's no way in hell you'd have kept quiet about this."

Well, obviously. Saray tossed the remains of the cigarette to the ashtray before continuing, "I didn't have to do much. Turns out Blondie took a page out of your book," in response to Zulema's curious expression, she replied, "That little, white nuisance found Anabel's stash. Now she has full control over her lackeys and mistresses, and Anabel is on her way to being enslaved as well."

Zulema cracked, throwing her head back in an amused laugh. "Mira la, la puta rubia!" she called in cynical amusement, "crowning herself as the new boss of this place. If I didn't know better, I would have felt somewhat intimidated," she pulled out her own cigarette.

"I must admit, Blondie did a pretty good job this time," Saray could not believe she's actually wording such a sentence aloud. It just didn't happen much that Saray and Macarena exchanged anything other than fists and harsh words, but ever since Macarena finally decided to set Curly free, Saray's animosity just vaporized. She actually liked her a bit now. "Who would have believed that this scared, feeble pollito mojado that entered this place for the first time would have become… well, this."

Zulema shrugged. In all honesty, Maca no longer surprised her at all anymore. Not after she saw and felt and experienced all that Macarena Ferreiro is capable of. That was partly why she chose her as a partner in this current escape attempt. Zulema was no fool, and she knew full well how injured wildlife acts once it has nothing to lose. She also was familiar with the feeling of taking a life for the first time. So you can definitely say that Zulema knew who to watch out for. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and all that shit.

"Come on, what about you? Took some fresh air, huh? To think that just a day ago they talked about putting you in isolation until your teeth dropped out."

A satisfied smirk spread across Zulema's face. "Let's just say... the supervisor realized that I'm tired of being screwed around. If he wanted to know the girl's exact location, he would have to get me a signed pardon from a judge. They have much to lose, much more than me, in case this goes wrong."

Saray chuckled and shook her head. After all this time Zulema can still surprise her. She then leaned forwards and whispered, "Say, is your offer to join in still in place?"

Zulema's eyes sparkled and she learned forward as well, "You'll come with me?" she asked.

Saray licked her lips and nodded. "I'm in," she answered, "but only if Curly's in, too."

Zulema emitted a snort of frustration, leaning back abruptly. "Damn you, Gypsy!" she called in annoyance, before hissing, "You know we can't do that!"

"I'm not leaving Curly behind!" Saray whispered with determination, "not now, when I finally have the chance to get her back."

"Use your brain, nena!" Zulema answered. "It will take time for Curly to get better. Time that I don't have. Besides… you, me, Maca, and Curly in the same escape group? Fairly unlikely. I've had enough of your dramas to last for a lifetime."

"There is no drama here," Saray moved her arms in emphasis, "They're no longer together. Curly's with me now."

"Oh, really?" Zulema asked dryly, "You sure about that? Ugh, give me a fucking break!"

Saray shook her head, frustrated, and Zulema concluded, "First thing's first, make sure to figure out what Curly's deal is, because frankly, I'm not sure she even knows what she wants. Once that's done away with, then we'll talk."

With that, she rises up to leave the great hall, back to the cleaning room. Her shift is about to start.

* * *

Bambi ran a rough brush over the buttoned-up shirt trying to clean off the sawdust from the workshop. Christina left early today, with the counselor's approval, because she didn't feel too well. It didn't prevent sawdust from sticking to the shirt in the short time she stayed there.

In front of her, on the top bed, Macarena Ferreiro was lazily lying on her back, thinking about… who knows what. Bambi guessed she was worried about Curly who was in the medical clinic, or maybe she was thinking about Anabel?

Bambi, on her part, worried about something else. Saray and Zulema will be back in the cell probably tonight. Bambi didn't like Zulema. The veteran inmate gave her the creeps and constantly threatened her. The only good thing about staying in this cell, and in this prison, is that at least she has Macarena. Macarena helped her from the first moment and saved her from Anabel's claws. Maca could have use her for sexual favors, or for tasks she didn't want to do herself, however, she didn't. On the contrary, she treated her well, and did not hit or scare her. Macarena didn't require anything, really…

"Stop it," the demand was heard from the top bed. When Bambi blinked in confusion, she heard the rest of the sentence, "That noise. It pisses me off."

Bambi ceased from brushing her shirt. Well, almost anything. The one thing Macarena demanded of her is to just let her be and not bug her about the small stuff.

The blonde prisoner took a long breath. "Get over here, Bambi," she commanded quietly.

Bambi approached the top bed, and Macarena slowly rose to a sitting position.

"What's the word? What's bothering you now?"

Bambi bit her bottom lip, hesitating to tell Macarena the truth. She knew, theoretically, that Macarena wouldn't use it against her, but she didn't want to share her fear yet.

When she turned to look directly at the older prisoner, she realized that it's not up for debate. Macarena wouldn't settle for her silence.

"It's Zulema," Bambi admitted quietly, "she'll be back in the cell today. From what I came to know of her, she's not much different from Anabel, is she?"

Macarena seemed pensive for a moment and then took a deep breath. "You have nothing to fear from Zulema," she replied, her voice stubborn and determined, "If she does anything to you, you tell me and I'll deal with it. Is that clear?"

Bambi nodded once slowly. She blinked in awe as if trying to figure something out. "How come you aren't afraid of Zulema?" She suddenly asked bravely, regretting it almost as soon as she saw Macarena's face darkening. But, she's already asked the question, so it's better to just go with it. "She even seems to be afraid of you sometimes. And Zulema is not afraid of anyone."

Macarena leaned back against the wall. "It's not a matter of fear," she said. "Zulema and I know each other better than anyone, believe it or not. There was a time, when I first stepped in this place, that just seeing Zulema at the end of the hall made a shiver go up my spine. But those times are long gone."

"What changed?" Bambi looked fascinated.

Macarena chuckled in her tongue. "She made me lose all the things I held dear," the veteran prisoner suddenly seemed distant, "and when you no longer have anything to lose, the fear is no longer an issue. We became dangerous to one another. I began to retaliate to those who looked to hurt me, and Zulema knew the reason why. When all that motivates you is to just survive because you no longer have anything else to live for... then, in fact, the fear is gone."

Bambi seemed to ponder this. She understood Macarena and what she was saying, but something else was still unclear to her.

"So… you say that if you had something other than yourself to wake up in the morning for… or more to lose… then you would not have been able to stand against them, like you did today?"

That's a dangerous question, Bambi knew. It's a question that challenges Macarena's status, one that undermines her leadership. But Bambi felt she had to clear this out.

Macarena seemed to come out of her trance. Instead of getting upset, a small, ironic smile stretched across her face. "Oh, that's not about that, don't be confused," she replied quietly and dangerously, "there is no way that I would return to the same Macarena I once was, no matter what happens. If things were different, I probably would have turned out differently, but not by much. I would have been more calculated, maybe, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't face Zulema and Anabel. Let me be clear, Bambi. These two no longer hold anything over my head or hurt the people I care about."

Bambi smiled in response, reassured and satisfied with the answer she got. She was very happy to belong to Macarena, who seemed completely in control.

A little happier and more relaxed, Bambi turned to her bed, pulling out some books from under the pillow.

* * *

The rest of the day passed lazily. When Zulema and Saray entered the room by nightfall, Bambi remained hidden in the shade of her little bed, and Saray nodded over to Macarena once, a quiet understanding passes between them. When Zulema walked into the room and saw Macarena, she burst into a half-cynical, half-mad laugh, and Macarena wrinkled her face with irritation but remained silent. She seemed to hear Zulema muttering to herself about " _putas rubias_ ," but said nothing. Zulema completely ignored Bambi, much to Macarena's relief.

Zulema threw an open magazine at Macarena just moments later, gaining herself an annoyed "Hey!"

Saray snorted.

When Macarena opened the magazine, she saw on one of the pages that there was a question written in black ink:

 _"Does your imbecilic brother have the cash?"_

Macarena turned to Zulema, who stared at her for a long time, demanding answers. The blonde nodded slowly and Zulema's smile stretched from ear to ear. They both knew what that meant. The game is now up a level, and Zulema has to move carefully and make sure nothing goes wrong.

Minutes later, the buzzer that signaled the automatic doors being locked sounded, the small light changed from green to red, and the time for lights-off was officially announced.

The four inmates were left to the darkness of their own thoughts, the only raid of light was coming from the watchtowers outside. Macarena's eyes stayed open as she thought about the events of the day.

What she told Bambi was true. She no longer was afraid and, sadly, the difficult journey of the past few months has wrought her. There was no trace left of that shaking, dumbfounded newbie who entered here months ago. Everything she lost made her stronger and if anything benefited from what she lost, it was the fact that she knew freedom was near. All she needs is to play her cards right so that she won't be the same weakling she once was… so she could continue standing up to Zulema and be worthy of Fabio's heart.

And with those thoughts, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Macarena's eyes opened at once, staring at Curly's bunk bed.

"Another day," Macarena thought to herself, and closed her eyes again for a moment, her inner sense saying that she had to take advantage of the few minutes before the wake-up siren. Just minutes to…

Wait a second.

Macarena's eyes opened again, staring at the familiar wooden bunk.

Well, that's weird. She was sure that Fabio had moved her to Zulema and Saray's cell yesterday.

Was it a dream?

Macarena turned to her right and sure enough, the one who lay in the lower bed opposite her was not Saray. The plump figure on her back was undoubtedly sole. From her spot, Macarena could tell that the hair on the upper bed in front of her belonged to Anabel.

What is going on? If she's in her old cell, along with Curly and Sole and Anabel, could it be that everything she experienced yesterday was in fact a dream? Taking down Anabel, Curly's injury…

But if it was a dream, does that mean she never broke up with Curly? Macarena let out a faint breath. She knew she had done the right thing yesterday morning, but at the same time, she didn't have the heart to cause them both such distress, again. Maybe it's better that everything was a dream? And what was that dream to begin with?

She should just ask Curly, and she will have to do it as soon as possible.

The morning siren interrupted Macarena's thoughts, and her roommates immediately awakened as usual. When Soledad turned to look at Macarena, she noticed something different about her, and the "good morning" the elder women mumbled was somewhat hesitant. Anabel, too, acted strangely when she greeted her wholeheartedly, and with a smile, instead of a spiteful remark.

Well, that is certainly weird. Since when Anabel is so amicable all of a sudden?

Having enough of this confusion, Macarena jumped out of her bed to talk to the Curly, but shockingly, the bed was empty. And above the pillow, on the wall, were pictures of two smiling, loving young figures on a trip to what looked like Europe.

Macarena immediately recognized the woman in those pictures. But, that's not possible! Those pictures were taken off the wall months ago.

What the hell is going on here?!

Macarena's heart-rate increased momentarily, then almost came to a halt once Soledad's voice was heard from behind, asking a question that nearly caused the blonde's knees to collapse beneath her.

"Hey, rookie," Soledad said, "Do you happen know where Yolanda disappeared off to? She didn't return to the cell during the night."


	2. Be kind, rewind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, here is the second chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Reviews are love.

For a few seconds, Macarena felt a bit dizzy.

"Where's Yolanda?" she nearly laughed right in Sole's face. 'Dead. Was brutally murdered months ago. Zulema tortured her to death the very same night I had entered prison, looking all like a newborn calf, extremely naive and totally helpless.'

She was about to snap a comment about how ridiculous the question was, and pondered whether Sole suffered a sudden lapse of memory, but instead simply snorted feebly- "Yolanda's gone."

Soledad tilted her head, and then shrugged. "Well, obviously. She left the cell last night, and never came back. I woke up for a few minutes around 3 or 4 am, and the bed was empty," the plump inmate began to arrange her bedding, "I hope she'll return quickly, or else she's in for another penalty. No one wants that so soon before leaving."

From the upper cot, Anabel came to a sitting position and laughed aloud. "La Yoli probably wanted to start her day with 'A bang'", she seemed highly amused by her own joke, causing Sole to roll her eyes. "I know it helps _me_ from time to time…" she then turned to Macarena-"By the way, Rookie. Spoke with my lawyer. He'll meet you at 11:00."

*Blink*

*Blink*

Macarena was totally and utterly confused.

Her heart was beating like a drum, and the only thing she could voice was, “lawyer? What lawyer?”

Anabel glared at her. “Did you try to sneak anything from my stash last night? Because you talk like you sniffed something, rookie.” she replied. “My lawyer. Last night, in the bathrooms, you said that you were looking for a new lawyer, so I offered you mine. Rings a bell?”

Macarena stared.

Her eyes scanned the room, which suddenly seemed very small and stuffy. ‘Lawyer? What lawyer? What was Anabel on about?’ Macarena didn't ask to see her lawyer.

Furthermore, it had been months since she concluded that Anabel’s lawyers are totally useless. The only time Macarena _did_ use one of Anabel’s lawyers was…-

_No._

It couldn't be.

It must be a dream. A twisted, strange dream that she’ll soon wake up from.

On the bed next to Anabel laid an open magazine. Macarena rose slowly and started pacing towards the shared bed. “Is this yesterday’s paper?” she asked Anabel, trying to keep a straight face.

After a long pause, Anabel replied- “yes.”

Macarena snatched the magazine of the bed and started looking frantically for the publishing date.

She felt dizzy, like she was going to faint. She didn't even notice how she walked back and slammed on her bed.

January 27th.

She repeated the date in a quiet, weak voice.

January 27th.

Many significant things happened on January 27th. The national geographic organization was founded. Auschwitz concentration camp was freed by the Red Army. Mozart was born on the 27th.

But the most important thing was that January 27th was the day Macarena first entered Cruz-Del-Sur Prison.

“Are you alright, Rookie?” a voice echoed. Macarena wasn't sure who it belonged to.

She examined her fingers, which were smooth and unmarked, unlike the last time she looked at them. The reminders of past fights with other inmates were not graved into them like before, and when she touched her jaw, the pain of boxing fights and guard’s beatings was but a distant memory.

Her hair was thinner and brighter than she remembered, and a bit shorter and frizzier, too. When she looked down she felt her body was quite different, maybe because deep inside she knew many of the traumas she had been through did not happen yet at the current time.

She felt like she was floating, this strange new concept too much for her to grasp. She was glad that she was sitting, because she had no idea what to do or even think.

“Where’s Curly?” Macarena suddenly felt the urge to ask.

Anabel hopped off the bench and started tidying her bed. “In her cell, I guess. But I wouldn't advise you to ask for her outside. Saray will wallpaper her cell with your brain matter if she heard you were looking for her ex,” Anabel laughed at her joke. “And you better get up, otherwise -”

“Inspections in 15 minutes!” sounded a stern, female voice from outside, followed by the blowing of a whistle.

Macarena’s eyes went wide open upon recognizing the voice. She got up at once and got out, staring at the black-clothed woman walking by the cells.

The Chief. Chief Paloma Guarrido.

Alive and well, on her feet.

Macarena put her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes shut, slightly trembling, trying not to scream. Dear god, it was real!

But how?

Soon enough the blonde got a grip on herself, snapped out of the trans-state she was in, and went back to the cell. She had no idea what was happening, or how things turned out this way, but something deep inside told her she has to breathe in deep and figure out what was going on before she loses her mind, or the other inmates will mark her as psycho.

She must come to her senses.

January 28th. What happened on January 28th?

She thought about her first days in prison. God, it was so long ago!

She felt like she's going to lose it again, so she decided to focus on the present. Her eyes landed on Soledad and Anabel, her cellmates. Just like before. Soledad and Anabel.

Anabel.

 _Spoke with my lawyer. He'll meet you at 11:00_.

She said that just minutes ago. Oh, yeah, Macarena remembered that meeting perfectly. The lawyer proved himself to be extremely unhelpful, which caused a long chain of drug debts, as well as problems with Zulema, Sandoval and Miranda.

Ok, so… first thing's first.

"Anabel," Macarena said with an even voice, sounding surprisingly calm. "I wanted to say thank you, but it seems I won't be needing your attorney's help after all."

Anabel froze where she stood. "I'm sorry?" she asked slowly, turning around, frowning somewhat. Next to her, Soledad's eyes widened. Did the rookie just refuse Anabel's favor after first accepting it? She's out of her guard!

If there was something that Macarena was currently good at (thanks to the long time spent in prison and her survival instinct that), it was remaining calm even in extreme situations. That's what made her show an indifferent facial expression and shrug her shoulders, in front of one of the dangerous inmates in prison.

“To be honest,” Macarena said, tucking her hands into her pockets, “Yesterday I talked mainly out of agitation, you see. It was my first day here and I was all over the place. But I've been thinking about it all during the night. A lot of money is required to release me on bail, money I don't have right now. It is the judge’s terms. No lawyer can really change that, so this meeting won't do much help, you see. So, thanks, but no thanks.”

Anabel took a deep breath, and her lips stretched to the “Madame” smile, which Macarena knew to identify as ominous in the past. But this time, she was far from afraid.

“Look, newbie, you need to understand. I have already told him to come over. He's arriving from out of town… cancelling your meeting now will be a bit pointless and insensitive, don't you think? My boy's trying to help you, he spent time going over your case. Why don't you meet him regardless? It's not like you have anything to lose...”

'Oh, but _you_ have…' Macarena thought to herself, refrained from grunting contemptuously or wrapping her hands around Anabel’s throat and squeezing. 'Miranda's after the stash that you're hiding, and that you want to use me as a courier. It won’t work this time, _Cariño_ …'

“Did you say he is coming from out of town?” she asked instead, and Anabel nodded in response. “Yes. Toledo”.

“Mmmmm,” Macarena put on an impressed expression, “It's nice that he's willing to drive so up north just for me. He is making this trip just for me, though, right? Because it seems like a long way to travel for a case like mine. Any beginning lawyer would surely know that there isn’t too much to be done here.”

Besides them, Soledad’s gaze changed from frightened, to neutral and to almost amused. Anabel, on her part, suddenly looked far from happy. Her smiled erased, she wore an impatient frown.

“I have a meeting with him at 13:00,” she confessed to Macarena’s delight, and the blonde seemed pleased.

“It means I didn't bother him for no reason,” Macarena said, shrugging. “So it's fine. I'm really thankful for what you tried to do for me. But like I said, I'll have to pass.”

Soledad seemed to be impressed by the conversation. This new girl arrived just the other day, terrified and helpless, and took a 180 overnight, already standing up to Anabel and avoiding her traps. It's been years since anyone dared to do so, let alone a newbie. 

Anabel probably had the same thing in mind, and she looked very crossed - though in her own way, trying to keep the expression calm nevertheless. She burst out laughing upon realizing her little antelope had managed to flee her hunt, and decided to withdraw. 

“Very well,” she replied, deciding she's too big for this fight, “but if you'll ever need help in the future, don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

‘Over my dead body,’ thought Macarena to herself, but in a thankful voice and friendly look replied,

“Of course. I'm so glad we're in the same cell together.”

* * *

Even twenty minutes later, during breakfast, things seemed hardly any clearer. Macarena felt Saray and Zulema’s gazes upon her but ignored them for now. 

Everything felt so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. Macarena tried to process the fact that the déjà vu she felt was real, because it _was_ reality. 

She had no idea how it happened, but somehow she traveled back in time. 

It's crazy. Unreal. Not possible. 

But it had to be the case. 

During the last twenty minutes, while being in a sort of half catatonic state, the notices things. Beyond her foggy train of thought, she realized that the yellow stripes on the first floor were faded, probably because Saray and Macarena hadn't been there to repaint them at the time. At the next table, poor Tere was shaking, fighting off what seemed like an epileptic seizure; the way drug addicts tend to look - even though Macarena remembered that Tere had long stopped shaking, given that she was clean from heroin, at least a little. Two prisoners sat the table behind Macarena, whispering, even though she remembered they got out while ago. And, in one of the far tables, next to Saray and Zulema, sat silent and frightened- Casper.

Alive and well, with no bullet stuck in her head. 

Many individuals who Macarena remembered long gone - were still here; Casper, the governor, her parents…

_Her parents._

The realization hit her like a bucket of cold water. If the impossible really happened and Macarena went back in time to square one, it makes sense that like Casper and the governor, her parents were still alive!

Macarena let out a little yelp of joy, driving the attention of a handful of inmates. She quieted, fighting off tears. Like a little girl, Macarena yearned to hear her parents' voice once again, and she felt like she couldn't wait any longer. 

She stood up in quick motion, taking her tray with her, not willing to let another moment slip. If she remembered correctly, she had some cash left. Therefore, she had to act quickly. 

Walking fast, she turned to the switchboard to buy a phone card. 

* * *

The conversation with her parents lasted quite a long time, and in it Macarena immediately confessed to the truth about where she really was, and apologized, exactly as she did the first time. Contrary to the first time, though, her tone of voice was different, calmer, which led to a more moderate response on behalf of her parents.

She immediately admitted her mistakes, that she was naive and innocent; and spared herself from the speech she knew her father was going to give her, by taking full responsibility for the situation. Apart from that, she just tried to drag out the conversation as much as possible, savouring her dear parents’ voices, and trying really hard not to cry.

“But, my dear child, how do you survive there? Are they abusing you? Darling, we will do everything it takes to get you out!”

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, her heart swelling out of love for her mother. “Don’t worry, Mama” she promised, and meant it. “I’m OK. It’s really not that bad.”

No use to overly-worry poor Encarna. She could already hear the terrible distress in her mother’s voice. “As for the financial matter, don’t worry, I’m working on it. We will get the money.”

“But how?" Encarna’s voice sounded full of grief, and in the background Macarena could hear Leopoldo trying gently to consult his wife. “One million Euros! They're crazy! Where are we going to get this amount from?”

‘From underneath a rock, in the thicket of the forest. Nine million Euros just waiting to be picked up.’

Macarena didn’t say all that aloud, only thought it to herself. And because she knew there is no chance she'd provide explicit information about it over the phone, she just replied- “Mom... Dad… I need you to trust me. There is a way we can get the money. But I need you to come here so I can tell you all about it in person. All the outgoing calls from here are being recorded.”

On the other side of the line the Ferreiros were silent for a few seconds, and then Leopoldo replied, “Of course, hija, we will get ready and head out right away.”

Macarena nodded her head, forgetting for a moment they cannot hear it. “No, daddy” she replied, “The visiting hours are all booked for today. I’ll try to write you down for a visit tomorrow, OK?”

Her parents happily agreed, of course, and promised they will also bring Román with them. After a few more words were exchanged, accompanied by tears and virtual kisses, the call ended.

Macarena took a few deep breaths, trying to focus again.

She didn’t know how it happened, but something asserted in her, that whatever brought her here, to this point in the past, happened for a reason. She has a chance to do things all over again, and do them right. She has to keep it cool. If she manages calculate her steps, there's a chance she'll be out of this hellhole soon enough.

With this determination, she contacted the operator again to write her parents down for an urgent vis-à-vis, during which she'll tell them about the bills buried in the forest, and will send her father on a mission to retrieve it, this time composed and aware of all the dangers.

She has to do it right.

* * *

The time read 10:40 am.

On the 28th of January 2015 at 10 am, Macarena Ferreiro was busy grooming the garden row, the same row that once belonged to Yolanda.

However, that morning, instead of going to the greenhouses, Macarena decided to call her parents, because she was missing them after they were murdered by Karim, many months later.

Macarena didn’t arrive at the greenhouses that day, which left Yolanda’s garden row unattended by 10:40 am.

One of the inmates noticed that, reported to Palacios about the vacant row, and he in turn reported to Miranda.

Miranda ordered to clear the garden row for another inmate to tend, but because the soil was muddy and dirty, and because it was yet to be tended by another, the wardens decided to clear out all of the soil and to replace it with a brand new one. Due to the fact that Macarena was not at the greenhouse at the time, they did it undisturbed.

The soil and its belongings were cleared into a couple of bags and were brought to Miranda’s office, to be added to the list of evidence gathered during the investigation of Yolanda's death.

An hour later, Inspector Castillo will find a tiny SIM card in one of the bags.


End file.
